1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting system suitable for use in motorcycles and other small-sized vehicles.
2. Description of Background Art
In the above-cited lighting system, a known vehicle lighting system includes a plurality of lighting apparatuses that are disposed on a front surface of a motorcycle so as to be reminiscent of a “face,” thereby enhancing conspicuity of the motorcycle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-298045. The most important part for representing the “face” is the “eye.” To form a motorcycle that is reminiscent of the “face,” it is important to form an effective “eye” by appropriately disposing a headlamp and a position lamp.
The known art represents the “eye” by representing the black part of the eye and the white part of the eye with the lighting apparatuses. The lighting apparatuses representing the black part of the eye and the white part of the eye are disposed relatively close to each other. This necessitates consideration for, for example, the shape or the lighting method to allow a third person to know the black part of the eye from the white part of the eye easily even when viewing from a distance. This makes the structure of the lighting system tend to be complicated.